


One Shots

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Ireland, Lots of Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	One Shots

Let me Love you

            Me and Niall have been going out for about as long as my friend Erika and her boyfriend, Harry, maybe longer. It was love at first with us.

            I first met him when he came by my apartment to “drop off” a book that I let one of his friends use. I don’t remember letting someone borrow one of my books.

            I hear a knock on my door while I’m sitting on my couch going through my twitter. I close my laptop and walk to my door. I look through the peephole and see a head of blonde hair and blue eyes.

            I feel my heartbeat faster because he was breathtaking. I hear the door knock again and it snaps me out of my thoughts.

            I open my door with a big smile.

            “Hi, can I help you?” I asked him

            “Ummm…yeah…my friend Louis borrowed this book from you in a class you guys share” His Irish voice spoke.

            I think I just fell in love. He was just perfect.

            “Are you okay?” he asked.

            “Oh…yeah I’m fine. Thanks for the book” I say grabbing the book starting to close the door, but then I get stopped by his foot.

            “So…uhhh…what’s your name?” he asked

            “My name is Elizabeth Klika. What’s yours?” I asked back.

            “’m Niall Horan. Nice to meet you.” He answers.

            “Well Niall Horan it was nice to meet you and hopefully I’ll see you again.” I say trying to close the door again.

            Once again it gets stopped by his foot. I sigh because he is just not giving up.

            “I don’t mean to be rude but can I borrow your loo?” he questions.

            “Sure” I tell him opening my door and stepping aside so he could step in.

            “Ummm…where is it?” he asked.

            “Up the stair second door on the right.” I direct him.

            He nods and walks up the stairs to towards the bathroom. I plop back down on my couch and open up my laptop.

            I continue to go through my twitter when I hear footsteps coming down my stairs. I look up from my laptop and see Niall.

            “So this is a nice place you got here.” He says.

            “Yeah I like it a lot. It’s cozy.” I tell him.

            “Yeah it is. I like it.” He says plopping down on the couch beside me.

            “Do you not have manners?” I questioned him.

            He looked at me confused.

            “You asked if you could use my bathroom not stay for a while.” I tell him.

            “Well do you mind if I do stay a while? I have seen you around campus and I want to get to know you.” He explains.

            “You want to get to know me? Well then what do you want to know?” I quiz him.

            He starts asking questions about me and I answer them all honestly. I ask him the same questions.

            I found out that he is from Mullingar, Westmeath, Ireland. He had braces for 3 years. He can play guitar. His favorite color is green. He loves drinking. He has 4 best friends by the names of Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik. His parents divorced when he was young but still stay in touch. He moved to London when he was 19.

            We continued to talk for hours just getting to know each other.

Valentine’s Day

            It’s the day of love and I am glad to have Niall to celebrate it with. Speaking of I don’t feel him until…

            “Good morning, love” I hear his voice.

            “Niall where are you?” I ask.

            “Look under the sheets.” He says.

            I look under the sheets and see him at my center. He breathes on it and I moan.

            “M-more please” I moan.

            “Your wish is my command” he states and starts to eat me out.

            I start to be a withering mess under him and he just chuckles and continues on.

            “N-Niall I’m c-close” I moan out.

            All of a sudden he stops and climbs up to me, “Not until I’m in you” he says

            I whimper when I feel his tip at my entrance.

            “Ready?” he asks.

            I just shake my head yes and he pushes in.

            I moan out his name. He stays still for a while to let me adjust.

            “M-move” I tell him.

            He starts thrusting in and out of me. I just moan out his name and I hear him grunting focusing all his energy on his thrusts. 

            I pull him down to me and kiss him hard biting his bottom lip. He releases from the kiss and goes to my neck and starts biting and sucking on it. Marking me his.

            I moan again, “N-Ni I’m c-close”

            “Me too” he grunts.

            He does a couple more thrusts and I hit my high clenching my walls around him making him go over the edge.

            He rides out our highs and pulls out. He lies down next to me.

            “Happy Valentine’s day” he breathily says.

            “Happy Valentine’s day” I say back.

            He gives me a kiss on the lips before pulling me close to him. We end up falling asleep for another 2 hours.

            I wake up hungry and I notice a huge teddy bear and a huge bouquet of roses at the foot of the bed.. I then smell food being cooked. I smile and get up and put on his Ed Sheeran hoodie.

            I walk down my stairs and go into my kitchen and I see Niall at the stove shirtless making pancakes.

            I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him and kiss his shoulder.

            “Good afternoon.” I say to him.

            “Good afternoon, babe. Hungry?” he says.

            “Yes I am! I didn’t know you could make pancakes.” I say.

            “When we first met I didn’t, but then Harry taught me one day when he wasn’t over at Erika’s.” he explains.

            I kiss he shoulder again, “I see. Yeah he was over there like every day. Do you know why? She never told me the reason.”

            “I don’t, love.” He confesses.

            I just shrug my shoulders.

            “So what do we have planned today?” I asked him, letting him go and sitting on the counter.

            “Well today is a special day so I was thinking about just chilling here for a while and then I have a surprise for you.” He says, bringing over a plate of pancakes for me.

            “I like that idea. Where’s my syrup?” I proclaim.

            “It’s in the fridge. I’ll get it.” He tells me, walking over to the fridge.

            He grabs the syrup out of the fridge.

            “So what’s the surprise?” I pry in.

            “Oh no, I’m not telling you.” He says.

            “Dang” I curse.

            He’s tougher than what I thought.

            He just smiles and hands me the syrup. I pour it on my pancakes and start eating.

            Once we get done eating he takes my plate and places it in the sink. He walks back and puts his hands on my waist and kisses me hard.

            “You taste like syrup.” I murmur.

            “Well so do you.” He retorts.

            I just laugh and kiss him. I pull away and look at him. I see his blue eyes have darken and are clouded.

            He takes his hand and puts it on the back of my neck and pulls me into a passionate lust-filled kiss.

            I wrap my arms around his neck and he scoots me off the counter with my legs wrapped around him.

            He walks towards my living room and throws me on the couch. I squeal loudly then laugh.

            He crawls on the couch up to me and kisses me hard.

            Our hands are roaming everywhere on each other and snogging like we’ll die tomorrow.

            He finds the button to my jeans and unbuttons them and pulls down my zipper.

He pulls my shirt over my head throwing it over the couch.

            He starts kissing me passionately. My hands find his jeans and I unfasten them and pull them down.

            Niall shucks off his pants leaving him in blue plaid CK boxers. I feel his bulge on my leg and I let out a moan.

            He starts to kiss down me unsnapping my bra and then throwing it over his shoulder. He starts to massage one boob while biting, sucking, licking the other one. I let out a loud moan making him do the same to the other one.

            He continues on his journey pulling my pants down also. He starts kissing my inner thighs then kisses my spot. I let another moan slip past my lips.

            “D-don’t tease p-please” I beg him.

            “Alright love” his hot breath hits my center.

            He pulls down my panties and removes his boxers and starts to kiss me passionately again while sliding in me. I moan out Niall’s name feeling on cloud nine being filled.

            Once he is fully in me, he let adjust to his size. No matter how much we do it I’m still not used to his size.

            Once I’m adjusted I say to him, “move”

            He doesn’t need to be told twice he starts thrusting in and out of me with no mercy.

            I become a moaning mess under him.

            After I while I feel that gut feeling telling me I’m close.

            “N-Ni I-I’m close” I moan.    

            “It’s okay, baby to let it go” he demands.

            With that I let go seeing stars and white. Next thing I feel is Niall filling me up with a loud moan of my name.

            He collapses on top of me, giving me kiss on the lips.

            “How was that?” he asks, once his breath evened out.

            “In-fucking-credible!” I say to him.

            He just laughs and kisses me again looking for his boxers.

            I look and see they are on the corner of the TV. I start to laugh.

            “What’s so funny?” he asks.

            “Your boxers are on the TV!” I tell him, pointing to the TV.

            He lets out a chuckle and grabs them.

            “Well you need to get ready for your surprise, babe.” He tells me.

            I get up and starting heading to my room, “Formal or Casual?” I ask.

            “Formal” he says.

            I nod my head and head up the stairs and look in my closest for a formal dress.

            I end up going with a gorgeous purple silk knee length, sweet heart neckline dress. I matched them with a pair of black heels and a black and purple clutch.

            I go take a shower to get the smell of sex and sweat off of me. I dry my hair and let it be wavy. I put on some makeup and head out of the bathroom.

            I put on my dress then heels and grab my phone to put in my clutch.

            I walk down and see Niall all dressed up.

            “When did you do that?” I asked.

            “Don’t worry” he says.

            I shrug it off and walk to him kissing him on the lips lightly.

            We pull away with him breaking the silence, “you look beautiful”

            “You don’t look too bad yourself.” I return back.

            He spins me around before saying, “Ready to go?”

            I nod and he holds out his hand. I grab his hand and leads me out to his Range Roover.

            “So where are we going?” I try to pry.

            He looks at me dumbfounded.

            “You’ll see” he tells me, mysteriously.

            I pout a little to see if that works but he stays stern and won’t tell me.

            I just sit back and look out the window.

            I see that we end up at this really nice restaurant.

            “This is beautiful” I say once we’re in the restaurant.

            “I know, now the hostess will take you to our table, but I have to go take a leak” Niall instructs

            I just nod and go to the hostess. She shows me our table and I just take a seat and wait for Niall.

            About 10 minutes later I hear, “Elizabeth! What are you doing here?” I knew that voice from my friend, Erika. I turn around and see her coming towards me.

            I stand up and give her a hug.

“Niall brought me here. He wouldn’t tell me where we going he just brought me here!” I say

            “OMG Harry just put me on a scavenger hunt in my apartment and it led me here! How has your Valentine’s day been so far?” she tells me.

            “Oh, girl me and Niall can’t keep our hands off each other. I mean I woke up this morning and he was between my legs and we went at it like rabbits. I mean girl he is fantastic in bed.” I reveal.

            “Geez me and Harry have been going out longer than you and we still haven’t did it yet.” She replies.

            “Girl that not evens half of it, I mean when we got done he went into the closet and pulled out a huuuge teddy bear and a huuuge bouquet of red roses! I was in awe from them. We ended up staying in bed until around the afternoon he started to mess with my boobs and I couldn’t stand it any longer and went for round 2!” I exclaims

            “Jesus Christ girl aren’t you so lucky to have him.” she tells me

            “Yeah, I am lucky!” I say while sitting down.

            She sits down across from me and I admire her.

            “You look really good girl! I mean WOOOOOOW” she says

            “You look absolutely beautiful! Where did you get that dress, those heels, and that clutch?” I ask

            “Girl I don’t know Harry got them all!” she tells me

            “Girl you are the lucky one, I mean Harry spoils you! What did he get you for Valentine’s day?” I questioned.

            “Well obvious this outfit, he got me a huuuuge bouquet of white roses with pink tips on the petals. I just don’t know what else he got me; he told me I have many surprises.” She spoke up

            At that time I hear singing coming from my right side. I look and see Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis, and Zayn. They were singing “I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing” by Aerosmith. Next thing I know they changed it to “As Long As You Love Me” by Backstreet Boys. I notice another key change and the pace in the music to “I’ll Be” by Edwin McCain. They ended up finish the medley with “Your Song” by Elton John!

            “So that is where you went!” I figure out when Niall came to me.

            “Yeah, sorry; had to keep it a secret.” He says.

            Me and Niall take a seat and he puts his hand on my thigh moving up quickly finding my spot.

            I let out a whimper as he continues on. I scrunch up my face when he inserted two fingers.

            “You know for just fucking a couple hours ago, you are still tight as hell” he whispers in my ear, pumping his fingers in and out of me.

            I see that he has a smirk on his face knowing that he has success.

“We should order now!” Erika says loud enough for me and Niall to hear also.

“Mmmhmmm” I respond.

“Yeah, let’s order!” Niall says excitedly.

“Yeah” was all what Harry says

I picked up my menu and look at it. I feel close to my end and I try to hide it.

“Hi! Are you guys ready to order?” the waiter asks us.

“Ummm…yeah, I believe so?” Erika questions looking at all of us.

“Mmmhmmm” I responds

            Niall puts his thumb on my clit and I release.

            I feel my phone vibrate and I grab it and unlock it. I see I got a text from Erika

You okay? I mean you see like you are about to have an orgasm or something?

I hear Erika ordering while I reply back to her

Girl I wish I could explain, but pretty much what you said is what’s happening.

The fact that my expressions were so readable to Erika I knew we were best friends.

I hear Harry order a bottle of Chardonnay and his food.

“I will take the fish and she will have…” Niall ordered for him and then me.

“I will have the shrimp” I finished for him.

“Do you mind bringing out a bottle of Pinot Grigio?” he asked the waiter

“Sure is that all for right now?” the waiter asks.

Harry confirmed it and we hand our menus back and me and Erika start talking.

“So what did you think about the little show they gave us?” I asked.

“It was soooo good! I loved the songs they picked. They sound amazing together!” She responded back.

“I know right! I love how they ended with ‘Your Song’!” I tell her excitedly

“Yeah I loved that too!”

            Me and Niall started to talk when I noticed Erika biting her bottom lip. While I was looking at Erika I didn’t realize that Niall put his hand back on my thigh and moving up quickly.

            Within time I am doing what Erika is doing by biting my bottom lip stifling a moan.

            We both take a look at each other then to our boyfriends.

            I whisper in Niall’s ear in a loud whisper, “faster Niall”

            I did realize I said it that loud until I noticed Niall smirking.

            I feel my breathing the shallow because I know I’m close again.

            Niall must know because he goes faster and next thing I know I’m releasing all over his hand again.

            Now I’m tired and I put my head on Niall’s shoulder. I pull out my phone and text Erika

            Did something happen that I think just happened? Because if so you and I are the same! Crazy right?

            “Shit” She says loudly

            “What’s wrong?” Harry asked looking worried.

            “Oh, nothing my phone just vibrated and it scared me.” She explained.

            I just smile because when she doesn’t know what’s coming to her she jumps.

            I hear her laugh and I feel my phone vibrate.

            If you are saying that Harry just game me an orgasm under the table? Then yes that just happened. I’m guessing Niall did the same to you again? Yes it is crazy!

            I laugh because that’s just us. I look at her and she shrugs her shoulders.

            Our food and wine finally comes and I’m starving.

            Without asking Niall pours me a glass of champagne. He then pours his glass and takes a sip.

            “I’m not really a fine wine person but for you for tonight I will be.” He whispers.

            I smile before kissing him, but before we could get heated I hear Harry ask a question.

            “How’s your drink Elizabeth?”

            “It’s good! I love this kind of wine” I respond.

            I take another sip and eat a shrimp.

            I continue to eat until Niall kisses my cheek. I smile and turn to him.

            “What are you doing?” I asked

            “Kissing me girlfriend, she looks amazing and I just couldn’t wait to kiss her.” He whispers, our faces inches from each other before he closes the gap and kisses me.

            I kiss him back, nice and slow. He grabs the back of my neck to deepen the kiss.

            We are now in a full-on snog and we don’t even notice Erika and Harry talking about us.

            “Great…Niall we are leaving! Elizabeth hopefully I will see you again soon?” Harry says like in a rush.

            We wave our hands like trying to tell them bye and shooing them away at the same time.

            We don’t even hear them say goodbye. We continue on for another couple minutes before we break apart to get air.

            “Let’s get going!” Niall says standing up.

“What about…” I start to say and look over to where I thought Erika and Harry were, seeing that they’re not there anymore.

“I think they left to go have some fun” he says, smirking at me.

He grabs my hand puts money down on the table and we run out of the restaurant and I see two people by the door making out.

I take a closer look and see that black hair and off-white vintage and shoes and I knew that was Erika.

Niall noticed that I stopped and looked at where I was and started to laugh a little before taking my hand.

“C’mon, don’t want to disturb them, now do we?” he asked quietly.

I nod and follow him to his range rover and jump into the passenger seat.

He jumps into the driver seat, buckles up, starts the rover and drives towards my apartment.

He is driving at a fast speed and is avoiding all the lights. He parks in the closest spot to my apartment and unbuckles. He gets out of the rover and comes onto my side.

He helps me out of the vehicle and I go and unlock my door. I walk in him closely behind. He closes the door and grabs me, slamming me into the door.

I let out a whimper and he kisses me harshly, biting my lip for entrance. I give him access and start kissing him back fighting for dominance. He ends up winning.

            He reaches back and unzips my dress, it falls to the floor. I unzip his pants and pull them down, pooling around his ankles.

            He pulls off his shirt and I step out of my dress. “Race you to the bedroom?” he asks.

            I jump on him, “Or you can just carry me there”

            “I like that idea better.” He agrees kissing me.

            He carries me up to my/our room and throws me on the bed. Crawling up to me, he kisses me hard and unclasps my bra and I let out a moan.

            He starts to knead and suck on my boobs and I start to moan louder.

            “Moan baby, scream my name! I want the neighbors to hear!” Niall says with his accent thick with lust and desire.

            I moan again as he starts to kiss down my stomach to my core.

            “Ni, don’t tease. It’s Valentine’s Day just fuck me” I say.

            “Alright.” He says, coming back up to me kissing me.

            He pulls down my panties and his boxers right after.

            “Ready?” He asks.

            I nod my head and he thrusts into

            We both moan out each other’s’ names.

            “You’re still tight? Damn!” he says thrusting into me.

            “You’re so big” I moan out.

            “Fuck!” he screams

            “Shit…Ni…Right there…fuck” I scream.

            He keeps hitting my g-spot making me moan louder.

            “Fuck…Niall…I – I’m about to…” I try to say.

            “Same here, baby” he does a couple more thrust before saying, “on the count of three”

            “1...2…3 GO!” He says to me.

            I let go with a scream of Niall’s name and he lets go with a shout of mine.

            He rides us through our highs before pulling out and plopping down next to me.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, princess” he tells me, accent still think.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ni” I return back.

            “I do have a surprise for you.” He says getting up and going down to the kitchen.

            He comes back up with a tray full of chocolate covered strawberries!

            “Oh my God, Ni! Are those for us?” I ask in shock.

            “Yeah they are. They came this morning before you got up.” He says.

            I just smile when he plops back down on the bed and starts to feed me the strawberries.

            “I love you, Niall” I blurt out.

            “I love you, Elizabeth” he returns back, giving me a kiss.

            This was an eventful Valentine’s Day. I’m glad it happened.


End file.
